Love Made Me Live Again
by Buffy Sparrow
Summary: Everyone says that once they fall in love, they find someone worth dying for but the two of you... You've found someone worth living for. Jack/OC. Challenge response for Irena on Opportunemoment dot com. RATED FOR A REASON PEOPLE!


Love Made Me Live Again

Author: Buffy Sparrow

Rating: R/NC-17

POV: 1st person

Pairing: You/Jack

Chapters 3

Category: Romance, General

Disclaimer: Damn Disney for not letting Jack be mine!!

Summary: Everyone says that once they fall in love, they find someone worth dying for but the two of you... You've found someone worth living for. Challenge response for Irena on Opportunemoment(dot)com.

* * *

I try to cock my pistol as quietly as possible as I sneak around the quiet deck of the _Blood Moon_, the ship captained by Michael McBride. Just out of eye sight, hidden by the darkness, floats the _Black Pearl_ as it awaits my signal. The sweet smell of revenge hangs in the air almost like a fog as I prepare for the death about to stain my hands. McBride made a grave mistake those weeks ago.

No one brings harm to my lover.

A noise up ahead stops me dead in my tracks before I duck behind a few crates, my breath stilled as I wait. McBride steps on deck, undressed from the waist up and without his cutlass on his hip. A severe fault on his part but a perfect opportunity for me.

I step out from my hiding place, a pistol aimed at the captain and a sick smile on my face.

"Don't make a sound," I warn, coming up to place the gun against his temple.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yer judge, jury and executioner, Captain McBride. Your death dealer."

The shot echoes through the night before a dull thud follows it, the captain falling dead against the wood. Moments pass before the crew under my command floods the deck with ropes in hand in order to tie up McBride's men. Elizabeth stands beside me, hands worrying as she tries not to stare at the body before us. My cousin has come a long way since leaving Port Royale for good in order to sail with her husband.

"Elizabeth, I want ye to go down to the brig an' unlock their cells. Will needs you more than I do," I murmur before turning to the crew. "I want them all trussed up on deck by the time we depart. Anyone who tries to fight, kill 'em."

The nod their understanding as they all creep into the _Moon'_s sleeping quarters. I take a few deep breaths before following Elizabeth down into the brig, preparing myself for the worst.

Jack lay battered and bruised in his cell as he watches Elizabeth care for Will's broken body. _'No one wants to care for Ol' Jack, eh? Fine. I'll just suffer by me self while the eunuch gets all the attention,_' he thinks to himself. Suddenly his angel is beside him, a hand covering full lips as if trying not to cry out.

His heart fills with the sight of me, my beautiful face no longer just something he dreamed about. Those dreams had been what kept him alive all this time, the hope of seeing me smile. I kneel beside the man I love, eyes constantly moving over his blood soaked clothing. They'd tortured him and Will mercilessly with cat-o-nines and sautering irons, leaving them both mangled.

"Oh God. Jack..." I whisper, eyes brimming with tears.

"Miss me, love?" He asks, a cheeky smile across his face.

I choke out a laugh and place a hand on his cheek. He immediately turns into my touch, loving it's softness despite all my years of hard work.

"We need to get them to the _Pearl_, sirena."

The sound of Elizabeth's voice using the nick name my father had given me brings me back to reality and I give a curt nod in her direction.

"Can ye walk, Jack?" I ask him quietly.

"Love, I'm Captain..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, we know," Elizabeth and I say simultaneously.

Elizabeth leaves for a moment to grab Mr. Gibbs to help carry the unconscious Will while I get Jack on his feet and on his way back to his precious ship. The doctor begins to tend to him the second he's situated in his cabin, leaving me with nothing to do but sit, watch and think.

Chapter 2

_A/N: Flash back chapter. Reason for the NC-17 rating, but necessary to the story._

A chunk of bread hits me in the back of the head and I try to ignore it as I take another long drink out of the rum bottle in my hand. When a second chunk smacks me in the cheek, I spin around toward the culprit.

"Jack Sparrow, ye stop that before I cut off that hand!:

"You like me hand. Admit it," he teases.

"No. I hate your hand. I hate everything about ye!"

_'Liar!'_ my insides scream at me, having figured out a while ago how deeply I love him. Before knowing him I was lost to the world, numb in every aspect of the word, but some how he made my heart beat again and brought me back to life.

A look of hurt flashes through his eyes so quickly I almost miss it, but I'm certain I see it before he manages to put his mask back up. He struts over to where I'm standing, tossing the bread overboard as he moves, and then he places a calloused hand on my waist. My eyes immediately fall to his lips, parting slightly as he breaths, and my entire body silently begs them to kiss me.

"Hate's a strong word, love," he whispers.

"Doesn't change anything."

Suddenly, my wish is granted as his mouth swoops down to claim my own, starting a fire in my belly that spreads through to my soul. Our tongues meet to dance when he deepens the iss and pulls me flush against him. Arms snake around his neck on their own accord, a pitiful attempt to keep my knees from buckling and keep me standing.

The kiss ends as quickly as it began, with him pulling away from me slightly as his lust filled eyes search my face. I release a ragged breath before allowing my eyes to flutter open and meet his gaze.

"Any changes?"

The husky sound of his voice draws me back to glance at his lips. 'Damn those lips' I think.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" I reply, my voice deep with desire. "Nothing would come of it."

A possessive growl rumbles up from his chest as he continues his earlier ministrations. His fervent kisses affect my mind more then any amount of rum ever has and I hunger for more. A hand begins to slide up my side to caress my breast through the fabric of my shirt, eliciting a moan I can't suppress, and convincing my nipples into aroused hardness. The urge to touch his skin overwhelms me and I bring my hands down to untuck his shirt from his pants before sliding them against the tanned skin of his back.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brings me down to earth as we look over to see my cousin and her husband holding hands not far from us. A blush creeps up my face at the smirk she has.

"Can't you cough attack each other in your cabin, like a normal couple?" Will asks, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Best idea to ever come out of your mouth, whelp," Jack replies before hoisting me up into his arms.

I wrap my legs around his waist so I don't fall, the evidence of his desire pressing directly against my femininity to make me gasp. As Jack drags me off to hi cabin, I curse explicitly and loudly at the couple. He laughs at me while he shuts the door with his boot prior to depositing me on the bed. I wait for a few excruciating moments while he removes everything but his shirt and breeches before he presses me into the bed with his body.

Said shirt is removed not long after, the sound of ripping fabric vibrating through the cabin as I tear it from his body without removing my lips from his. Once he is bare chested before my eyes, I take the time to is his shoulders and chest, flicking my tongue over the two scars over his heart. He hisses in pleasure as he fumbles with the buttons on my own shirt and my head falls back against the pillow as he begins laying kisses of his own on the newly revealed skin.

When his mouth latches onto my hardened nipple I cry out, filling my hands with his hair to keep him firmly in place as he suckles an nibbles. It takes mere seconds before both of us have shred the rest of our clothing, touching each other everywhere with reckless abandon. My head is spinning, my body on fire and I barely register the words flying out of my mouth.

"God, Jack, love me."

"Already do, darling'."

Clouds lift like a veil as his response sinks in, freezing my body. My heart fills with joy and I grin wildly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Say it again," I whisper.

"I love you."

I press soft, gentle kisses to his lips as a single tear of happiness falls down my cheek.

"I love you too, Jack."

He smiles as well, diving in for another kiss as he pushes himself into your warmth and fills you perfectly. The moments following our love making is filled with silence as we recuperate and slow our breathing. He rolls onto his side, bringing me along with him and I tuck my head under is chin while placing soft pecks along his chest. For the first time in my entire life I feel whole and loved and it's that thought that takes me under into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 3

_A/N: End flash back._

I bring myself back into the resent just as Jack's being wrapped up and the doctor is demanding he rest. In his usual fashion, Jack is complaining and I can't help but smile at the childish plea in his voice The doctor then turns away, requesting my presence outside for a moment and I quietly follow him.

"I don't understand that man of yours, missy, but he better damn well stay in bed. With the extent of his injuries he should've been dead days ago."

I scowl at the man, pushing coin into his hand violently.

"Thank ye, doctor. I'll be sure he rests."

Heading back into the cabin, I pause a moment at the door to stare at the hard wood as tears fill my eyes once more. _'He could've died' _becomes the mantra in my head, repeating itself over and over again as if hearing it once wasn't painful enough. Still, I brush away the tears and put on a smile as I move to sit beside my pirate.

"Doc says you'll be fine, just have to stay in bed," I tell him.

"I'm not staying in this bloody bed," he answers.

Despite the fact that his tone shows he's already given up on being able to leave, anger flashes hotly though my veins.

"Jack Sparrow ye will stay in this bed or I swear on pain of death you will regret ever being born! You were supposed to be dead days ago cause of that damned McBride an' I'll not..." Tears choke my screams for a moment until I continue softly, "I'll not lose you again."

He frames my face with his hands, wiping away the few tears that fall defiantly and then brings me down to kiss my lips softly. He smiles at me, one of the rare smiles that tell me silently of his love.

"Not even death would keep me from you."

You lay down beside him, careful not to cause him any pain, and sigh in content

"Besides, there are some... pleasurable aspects of being stuck in bed," he adds with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Laughter rings out through the cabin as I stare up at the man who has become my everything. Everyone always says they've found someone they would die for, but the two of you... You've found someone worth living for.

The End

* * *

_A/N: This story was changed from 2nd person to 1st person for this site, so some sentences may sound funny. I'm just to lazy to fix all of that. Review???_


End file.
